


Winter Nesting

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Large Cock, M/M, Nesting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Tall Castiel, Top Dean, Wing Kink, short Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans have wings and tail feathers based on a random bird species, Dean is an American Kestrel and Castiel is a raven. As the awful winter weather is coming, Dean is too busy flying and hunting while Castiel is cautiously saving up his flying for the spring. Instead, Castiel is building the pair a nest in his winter cave.</p>
<p>My gift fic for Follower #110. Sorry for the tardiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> What [Dean's](http://mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com/post/63076260961/dean-in-my-latest-fanfic-yeeeee-american) feather patterning looks like. He's an American Kestrel at about 5'7" and has-as what he likes to call- almost six inches when hard dick. Castiel is a big ol' raven at 6'1" and has an 11 in dick. But is totally a bottom and wishes he was a cute little [sparrow](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Rx102v2r2Is/TtCMVHSCXqI/AAAAAAAADhU/MoOkR7D0A1c/s1600/russet+sparrow.jpg) for Dean to fully dominate.
> 
> fic for [averymerrywhalepup](http://averymerrywhalepup.tumblr.com) who wanted wing porn.

Nesting was Castiel's favorite thing to do as a fledgling. It was Dean's least favorite thing. Dean would be too busy trying to fly in the crisp fall air to gather blankets, pillows, snacks, books, and other items to wait out the awful blizzards of the winter months. Cas would watch his friend flying above the town square while waiting for an old angel vendor get the toaster oven Castiel ordered.

"Come on, Dean! Please choose which blankets you want!" Cas ruffled his black wings with annoyance. The boy above whined and landed on the roof of the bedding and nesting shop. He folded his kestrel wings back, "Why don't you come up here? You haven't flown at all yet!"

"I want to fly with the first light of spring," Castiel spoke with a terse tone. This was the fourth time today he had to remind Dean of this. He loved his friend and hopefully, when they're older, mate. But the boy was an assbutt sometimes. So Castiel ducked into the shop and purchased the nest that was large for just one raven but perfect for a raven and a kestrel. He grinned seeing the cabinetry built in to store supplies and appliances. There were built in outlets and everything. The older woman with morning dove wings smiled at the boy's raven wings throwing fits of prideful excitement.

"Oliver and Peter had fun with your design. You should think about becoming a nest designer, little one," she spoke fondly.

"Oh, really?" Castiel blushed at the warm compliment. He really only had Dean's wants in mind for making the nest. He knew his friend was most likely going to end up in the nest with him for the next three or four months.

 

* * *

****

Sure enough on the Sunday after Hallow's Eve, Dean fluttered into Cas' cave with frost in his lashes and red stained cheeks from cold and shame. His wings were trying to brace himself from his tall friend's anger at him. He assumed Castiel would be frustrated at him and his unpreparedness. To his surprise, he felt warm hands wrap around him, "Come to our nest, Dean," Castiel led Dean to the customized nest.

"Dude! This is so cool!" Dean's wings relaxed to his sides and he started to fiddle with all of the neat parts of the nest Castiel included. "Aw, man. Is that a pantry?" Dean asked eagerly.

"Yes, there are sweets and nutrition bars there. We're getting a delivery every week for the more hearty foods."

Dean turned to his best friend and kissed his cheek, "You're the best. Really. You are so awesome, Castiel."

Cas preened from the warm smack of lips. He rubbed his cheek with a small smile as the other boy looked around some more. Dean gasped when he opened a drawer to find some of his favorite lounge pants he thought were hanging out in the wash hall. "You sneaky rascal!"

"I figured this would happen. I just wanted to be prepared," Castiel smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I tend to rely on you a bit," Dean grinned cheekily. "Well, what should we do?"

Castiel watched his friend sink into the three foot deep pool of pillows and blankets. Castiel noticed that the rough elements were effecting Dean's wings. "Let me groom you?"

"Huh? Sure," Dean sat up presenting his messy wings to the raven boy. Cas grabbed the grooming kit from its special drawer. He started to fix the out of place feather and pulled out the tiny bits of wind debris. Dean started to coo as Castiel got closer to the sensitive base feathers. Neither were aware of their wings shuddering in unison.

By the time Castiel finished, Dean was feeling quite warm and sated from the attention. He leaned back and kissed Castiel's chin. "Thanks, I owe you a lot."

Castiel shook his head shyly, "No, you don't need to do anything for me."

"Shhh," Dean whispered before pulling Castiel's face to his. They shared a slow kiss that meant more than their simple words. Dean deepened the kiss when their wings brushed against each other. Castiel sunk back enjoying Dean's weight above him. When kestrel wings caressed the larger raven wings, Cas gripped Dean's ass firmly. The tail feathers below pale fingers flared as Dean moaned.  Castiel sucked on that plump lower lip gently. Dean pulled away slack jawed, "We're really doing this? Do you really want this? With me?'

"Yes. Oh, yes I do, Dean," Castiel nodded enthusiastically.  "I want to be your mate."

Dean made a noise akin to getting punched in the gut. He really hope Cas was telling him the truth. He didn't want the raven to have a change of heart. So he slipped his hand down into Castiel’s cotton pants to caress the monster who hid under there.

A man’s cock size was based on their length of tail feathers and their female counterparts plumage. Ravens were right up there with the ground birds like peacocks and turkeys. Castiel always got flustered at the baths when others compared themselves to him. Dean was tall for a kestrel but even then, there was a good six or seven inch height difference between the two. And in the downstairs department too.

Castiel arched up into the calloused hand with shallow panting. His wings wrapped around Dean, “Pl-please be gentle with me, Dean.”

“Um, what do you mean?” Dean blushed. He had been spending the past few minutes steeling himself to try to take the 11 inches he was slowly stroking. “Shouldn’t you be getting me ready to take your big cock?”

“What?!” Castiel’s voice squawked. “No! No, I couldn’t. I don’t want to anyways.”

Dean gasped at how his raven looked away with a deep blush. Dean couldn’t believe this quite yet so he rolled his hips against Castiel’s cock, “You mean, you don’t want me to bounce on your dick? Don’t want to fill me up with all of your cum?”

“No,” Castiel whispered. “I want you to make love to me and then cum on my wings.”

Dean felt himself get fully hard as Castiel covered his face in shame after speaking. Dean could really, really go for that. Plus, he had decades to get Castiel to let him go on a ride on that cock. “Fine, baby. Then show me what you’re hiding under those tail feathers, Cas.”

Castiel peeked between his fingers cautiously, “Really?”

“Yeah, before I rip your pants off and fingerbang you,” Dean smirked as the raven’s wings fluttered frantically as large hands shoved off those cream colored pants. Dean lifted up long black blue tail feathers to see a hole that was trembling softly. He grabbed some of the fancy avocado oil in the grooming kit and rubbed a circle of it on the rim, “Breath, Cas.”

Castiel whined softly as Dean breached him with a finger, “You can give me more, Dean. I would like that very much.”

Dean made a noise of agreement feeling how easily his finger pushed in. With more oil, he tried putting in three fingers. He bit his lip and held his fingers still when Castiel yelped. A minute later, Castiel was pushing back with a slow rhythm. Dean started to curl his fingers experimentally.

“Ung-uh!” Castiel grunted when Dean found his prostate. “Now, Dean! Please, I wish to feel you in me.”

Dean grunted back before angling Cas’ and his hips up so he could slip his cock in slowly. Both sets of wings flared out in pleasure. Dean bit his lip harder as the larger man’s ass spasmed around his almost five inches of arousal. Castiel had his head buried in a pillow and his loud moans were barely muffled. Dean coaxed the tail feathers to the side so he could lean forward to kiss between the raven’s wings. Feeling bold and knowing he wasn’t going to last long, he also reached below to jerk off Castiel. To his surprise, his fingers bumped against Castiel’s as the raven was jerking off needily.

“You’ve been wanting this for a while, Cas?” Dean panted. “Been wanting to be mine?”

Castiel whined, “Yesss. Wanted to be yours forever. Wished I was a sparrow for such a long time.”

Dean blushed. When they were just discovering the joys of crushes, he had spent many a day mooning over the beautiful sparrow girls and boys who hung out in the large field by the forest. “You, you can always be my sparrow, babe.”

Castiel turned his head to the side to catch a glimpse of spotted wing feathers caressing his sides and green eyes staring at him passionately. He felt his orgasm punch him in the gut and he continued to stroke himself through it.

Dean realized how ridiculously cheesy his words just were but they obviously did the trick. He felt the raven’s muscles try to lock him in. But he really did want to fulfill Castiel’s wishes. So he yanked out with a wince as Castiel crowed in need. Dean gripped himself trying not to cum as he watched Castiel writhe in need. “Calm down. Hold your wings still, babe.”

Once it was safe for Dean, he straddled the pale lower back and started cumming once his balls felt those warm back muscles spasming. “Ah, feel that? Feel my seed staining your black feathers? Gonna lick it all off, babe. Gonna see if cum really does make your feathers shiny.”

Castiel was in sensory overload as his brain was trying to tell him how gross it felt to have sticky hot liquid on his base feathers but his mind was going crazy in lust. He could barely process Dean moving so Castiel’s head was resting on a freckled thigh and a tongue was licking down his dirty feathers. He drifted to a sleepy haze while absentmindedly holding the tip of Dean’s cock between his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> -fans self- Whoo~ I hope that wasn't too convoluted.


End file.
